The guitarist and the guard
by beatlebabe2
Summary: The Beatles get a new bodyguard named Maggie Mae. George ends up falling falling for her, will she like him back? Find out now! P.S This is my third fan-fiction XD!


The Beatles were sitting around their hotel room, so tired from last nights concert and so bored form having nothing better to do. Their manger, Brain Epstein, walked into the hotel room sitting area, looking classy as usual.

"Good morning, boys." he said.

"Mornin." the quartet moaned.

"Can you at least try to sound happy?"

"Why, _of course_ Brain, " John batted his eyelashes, " Another day full of press conferences, being asked the same stupid questions over and over again. Sounds _wonderful_ , Brain."

That got some chuckles out of the outer three while the smoke their ciggies. Brain ignored the comment, he wouldn't let John bring down his mood.

"So, I have some good news. I finally found our two new bodyguards. They are going to protect you boys when getting to places without being mauled by those crazy girls. One will also wait outside the hotel room, just in case. So, here's our day bodyguard, Ms. Maggie Mae."

A very tall and curvy women entered the room. Her skinny was a dark brown and her hair was black, tied back in a ponytail. She wore a blue shirt with a gold badge pinned to it and navy trousers. George took notice to her figure right away, he had never seen anyone like her in his life.

" Hey ya fellas, the names Maggie." she had a very loud voice, the kind anyone can hear.

" A pleasure. " Paul shook her hand.

" Nice to meet you." Ringo smiled.

" Wait... you look familiar." John looked at her curiously.

" Well, we did go to high school together, Mr. Teddy boy." She smirked.

" No way... Maggie!" John gave her a hug, " I can't believe it's you, you've grown."

" Well, you've shrunk!" She laughed. They went on to talk about old memories.

George kept looking at her. _" Gosh, she's pretty_." he thought, he felt his checks burning. It's been a long time since he's had a crush on someone.

" And you must Harrison." She patted him on the back, George froze.

" Um, George, you ok?" Ringo asked.

" Oh, yeah, nice to meet you Ms. Mae."

" That's what people call my Mama, call me Maggie."

" Ok."

A short while later, they had to leave for a press conference. Maggie towered over the four, she was like a giant wall, the screaming fans couldn't get pass her. Through all the craziness, George could only concentrate on one thing. Maggie's eyes, which were a beautiful light green.

XXXX

George was sitting on the couch, it was late and John and Paul were already in bed. Ringo and him were playing a game of cards. The other body guard, Bobby, was outside, on patrol.

" So you really seemed to like Maggie?" Ringo said, looking at his cards.

"Yeah, she's nice."

"You know what I mean, I saw you blushing earlier, you are terrible at hiding it."

" I was hot."

" Bull, the room was freezing and you know it."

George threw down his hand of cards, frustrated. He was still trying to get over his breakup with Pattie. A month ago, he came home for filming " A hard day's night" only to find her in bed with Eric Clapton, a buddy of his. It broke George. He did like Maggie but he feared of being hurt again.

" Whatever, I'm heading to bed, ye coming?" Ringo got up from the table and left. George still sat there, he didn't notice Maggie walk in.

" Hey, Harrison."George practically jumped from his seat, " Um... have you've seen bag, I think I left it here."

George stared at her in awe, she wore no makeup yet she still looked flawless. " It's over there."

He pointed to the coffee table, her purple backpack on top of it, she grabbed it and swung it around her shoulders.

" Thanks Harrison, " she started to head out the door but stopped, " By the way, try not to stare at me. It's a little creepy."

She left. George groaned and smashed his head against the table.

XXXX

One day, The Beatles and Maggie were playing a game of goldfish. They were placing bets and laughing at jokes.

" Ya have twos?" Paul asked John.

John shook his head, " Goldfish."

Ringo looked over at John's card, " He's lying ya know, he has three twos."

"Not surprising, he always was a lier. " Maggie shuffled around her cards, "In the 9th grade, John lied to teacher saying he didn't have the homework since I stole it from him. I got in trouble and I was pretty ticked off. I found him after school and we got into this fight...

" Which I won by the way." John butted in.

"No way, Lennon, anyway he was crying after I was done with, we both got detention and we got bored and started to talk to each other. We were tight friends after that."

Ringo laughed, " You actually made John cry, and here we tough you were a tough guy back then."

" At least I was, You had to the look Ringo but you were as sweet as a puppy dog." John smirked.

" Sod off!"

"Cut it out, Lennon, you were more of a teddy bear than boy." Maggie had won the game and took her winnings.

" So, may I ask why you call everyone by their last name?" George asked.

The laughter stopped, Maggie shurgged, " I don't know, it's kinda my thing, I would always call my teachers by their first name to piss em off."

" Cool."

"Why you asking Harrison?" She wondered.

"Cause he wants to know about his crush!" John exclaimed.

"Sod off!" George blushed, John can be a bit of an ass sometimes.

" Come on, George, admit it, you keep looking over at her and ya don't even try to hide it." John pointed out.

"It's true." Paul agreed.

"Fine." George got up and was heading out of the hotel room.

"Where ya going, Harrison?" Maggie asked, worried.

"To the roof, I need some air."

She got up, " I better go with him."

" Try not to have sex up there." John slightly stuck his tongue out.

" Shut it, Lennon, he might be attacked by a fan, ya never now. And I don't like him like that."

Even though she said that, her checks were starting to burn up as well.

XXXX

George looked down at the ciity. New york seemed so different from high up. The people looked like ants and he could see the rest of the world in the distance.

"Great view, isn't it?" George looked to see Maggie standing next to him, " I lived in this old apartment building in the Bronx. Me and my sister would sleep on room during the summer and just stare up at the stars. Good times."

The stared at the city in silence.

" I'm sorry." George spat out.

"For what?"

" Acting like such a child back there, I should have just sucked it up and stayed."

" We are still kids, in a way. Don't worry bout it, Harrison."

She smiled at him. She showed of her very white teeth, which were big.

" You're so pretty." George finally breath, he was so happy to have finally said that.

Maggie rolled her eyes, " No, I'm not."

" Well, I think you are."

Maggie laughed, " No boy ever called me that before."

They went on to talk about everything. Thier families, their childhoods, their fears, their goals in life, anything that came to mind thy talked about. Maggie was never really girly growing up, she was forced to wear skirts by her mom. When she got to school, she would take them off and put pants on instead.

"All the girls thought I was a freak, I mean it was a private school and alll, but I hated wearing that stupid skirt."

" So is that why you picked this this job? You wanted a job that required trousers?" George asked giving her a funny look.

" No, well that's one reason but... no, I don't want to talk about it, it's a long story."

"Try me, you let me go on and on about how I got banged by a hooker in Hamburg while me bandmates watched."

She laughed, " Well, ok," her face now had a serious expression on it, " Promise you won't tell anyone."

George crossed his heart, " Begin."

" It started back in high school, I met this guy. He seemed so sweet and funny. But when he got mad... oh he could get mad. He used to hit me, call me some nasty names, you know that stuff. I couldn't tell anyone, I was afraid. " George stared at her, " I know, me of all people, afraid. Anyway, John and I were suppose to hang out one night but before I left, my boyfriend beat me. It was bad. So bad I blacked out. It was scary. I remember waking up to find John, picking me up and taking me home. I never cried so much in my life. Um... the reason why I became a bodyguard because well it made me feell, strong, confident. It's easier to protect other people then to protect yourself." Tears were forming in her eyes.

" I'm so sorry." George said softly, " Maggie, I'll never, ever hurt like that."

"I want to believe you but..."

" I know, I know what it's like to be hurt by someone. We're both broken."

"You talking about Pattie, well I think she's a bitch for leaving ya, you're too good to leave."

They smiled at each.

"So can I ask you something else?" George asked nervously.

" If you're going to ask me out, the answer is yes."

 _"Well, that was easy_."

 _"_ When?"

"We're leaving to go back to Liverpool tonight. We're getting about a month off. How bout tomorrow?

She nodded, "Sure."

" Okay," George turned around, "We better go back."

"Yeah."

They both couldn't get their big smiles on their faces.

XXXX

The big day ha finally arrived. The Beatles were in their flat. George was trying to fix his tie, but he couldn't, making him frustrated.

" Damn tie!" He threw it down on the bed.

" Will ya calm down, Maggie's not gonna care if your tie is not perfect." John said, helping him tie his tie.

" I'm just nervous is all."

"Don't be, it's gonna be fun." Ringo gave George a warm smile. "Where are you taking her anyway?"

"The Cavern, it's better looking now."

" Give her this." John handed him a small box. It was necklace with a silver heart going through the chain, " I know she'll like it."

" Thanks." George gave John a quick hug.

" Don't be getting all soft on me, ya fag."

Paul entered the room, "She's here."

George took a deep breath and put the box in his coat pocket. He walked outside the room and into the living room. There stood Maggie, in a flowing dark purple dress. She let her hair down and curled it. She wore very little makeup.

" Wow, you look incredible." George couldn't stop looking at her.

" Thanks, this isn't to much?" She asked.

"It's perfect, you're perfect."

A giant smile spread across her face. George took her hand and they walked out the door.

" Young man, we except you home by 10!" John called out.

They laughed. George then put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

XXXX

The stumbled back into the flat, drunk and giggling their heads off. They were drinking and dancing til their feet heart. Maggie fell onto on of the couches and George lay on top of her. They stared into each other's eyes.

" I want to fix you." George whispered, " I can make you pain go away."

"Well ya can do that by getting off of me first."

George did, " Yer so pretty... like your a ... a... goddess."

" You don't meant that, you're drunk."

" I do and also... I want to kiss you."

"Then do it."

"I will!" George leaned forward and kissed Maggie. Then they proceeded to make out. Hands trailed up and down their bodies. George felt her boobs and her curves, a perfect hour glass figure. They fell off the couch many times but they would just get back up.

" Will you two go get a room?"

They stopped making out to see John in his pajamas and messed up hair.

" We are sort of in a room." George replied.

" Don't give me that tone, young man, you're past you're curfew." John smirked.

"Sod off!" George threw a pillow at him.

" Alright, alright Maggie I see ya like yer necklace."

" I do, very much." she kissed George on the check.

John gave George a nod and went back to his room.

" Now where were we?" George asked, they went back to making out. George never wanted to night to end. He didn't want her to leave. He loved his Maggie Mae.


End file.
